Misery
by eldaran
Summary: the usual.... sorry i aint posted lately... me other half's apendix burst an' i been busy carin' for him...


Disclaimer: X-men aren't mine... therefore... I am not getting any money from this, SO DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
Writer's note: this is just all psycho babble... so don't blame me...  
  
  
Misery  
  
Scott Summers, the leader of the X-men, sat alone in his room, slowly turning a knife in his hands. He'd had it. Ever since the creation of the word fanfiction, his life had been nothing but hell. He was killed, an average of 26.5 times a week, called every name under the sun, and some that weren't, smashed, crashed and even teleported into different realities and dimensions. His head was a mess. His wife, Jean Grey, was the object of another mutant's affections and in 7/10 cases, she ran off to be with them, leaving Scott alone and sexually frustrated. It had to be dealt with... finally.  
  
Scott stood, putting the knife in the side of his pants, hiding the handle underneath his shirt and strode out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*You shouldn't be doing this Scott...* came a voice in his head.  
  
*Who the hell are you?!* Scott asked angrily.  
  
*I'm your conscious...* it replied.  
  
Scott stumbled down the stairs, ignoring the psycho-idiot in his head, trying to force him away from the situation.  
  
~~~~  
  
Logan and Jean sat in Xavier's office, talking about the new students at the school with him. Logan rubbed his hands together, a little more than slightly bored about the whole conversation. Jean seemed to be having fun though. He looked at her, her pouting lips, red hair... it was almost like she was teasing him every time she breathed. Logan shook the thoughts from his head and continued to listen.  
  
"Yes, he has some interesting abilities, but he has to get them under control, because right now, they are putting everyone here at the school in danger." Jean said.  
  
"Logan... what do you think?" Xavier asked.  
  
Logan shrugged, looking over his shoulder as the door behind them slammed into the wall, thrown open with considerable force.  
  
"I'm sick of it all!!!" Scott screamed, pulling out the knife.  
  
"Sick of what Scott?" Xavier asked, quite surprised by his actions.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know!! Jean, if you want him, you can have him... I don't care anymore. Logan... I hope your happy!" Scott said, facing the knife to them and shaking it as he spoke.  
  
"No! Scott! Don't!" Jean cried, jumping up and running to him.  
  
Unfortunately for Jean, Scott still held the knife towards them and it pierced her straight through the heart as she ran to him. Scott pulled the knife from her limp body and pushed her to the ground.  
  
"Look what you've done you dork!" Logan cried, running to Jean's limp body.  
  
"I... I..." Scott said before he fled from the room.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was a sad and rainy day... Jean was just buried, and the Xmen decided to join in the Great Hall for lunch since they were all so depressed. Except maybe Logan. He sat in the hallway down from the Hall alone, his back to the Hall as he listened to the voices talking. His greatest love, killed by his greatest hate. He'd never be the same again and he knew it. Jubilee ran down the hallway towards him, a sad glint in her eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently, but before she could try to coax him into the Hall to be with the other X-men, she looked down to see three adamantium claws sticking through her gut.  
  
"HEY!" the writer screamed, "YOU CANT DO THAT YOU SHORT HAIRY MAN WITH AN ATTITUDE ALMOST AS BAD AS MINE!!!"  
  
Logan shrugged, pushing Jubilee from his claws, retracting them and going back to his semi-peaceful existence.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later, in Xavier's office, Charles, Rogue and Storm sat, trying to figure out why Logan had run off after killing Jubilee.  
"It had ta be an accident sugah... Logan wouldn't do anything like tha' on purpose, would he?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We will never know if we do not find him soon Rogue..." Storm replied.  
  
A tall, slim brunette stood in the doorway of the office, her dark eyes watching the room. In her cradled arms sat a very content little cat.  
  
"Who are you?" Storm asked, noticing her.  
  
"I'm the writer of course!" she replied, striding in and putting the cat upon the floor, "No playing with the characters Briskit..."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Xavier asked her.  
  
"Well, Scott's killed Jean and Logan killed Jubilee. I have to step in and stop the tomfoolery some time don't I?" the writer smiled, brushing down her tutu.  
  
"Do ya know where they are?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Course I do! I am the writer!" she laughed.  
  
"Where?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Well..." the writer said, taking out her pink fairy wand and pointing to a spot on the floor, saying as they appeared, "That's where Scott is... and there's Logan..."  
  
"What do you sugge..." Xavier started, noticing that the writer was also forming something else in the room.  
  
"What is that?" Storm asked her.  
  
"If you had any real brains, and weren't just a simple comic character, you would know that that is a nuclear weapon... set to detonate in a few moments... of course there is no way to stop it... so just watch and weep my dear X-men... and see you next time I decide to write..." the writer smiled sweetly to all of them as she waved and called, "Briskit, it's time to go darling..."  
  
As the writer disappeared and found herself at the computer again, typing away, Briskit curled up on her lap, almost sleeping already, she heard a huge BANG, as if something had exploded... well... I wonder what that was!? innocent grin.  
  
Unfortunately, the nuclear bomb was alittle powerful and not only the mansion went up in smoke and dust, but so did half of the USA...  
  
THE END  



End file.
